


What to Say

by lasairfhiona



Series: FF100 - Voyage [77]
Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry needs to decide what he needs to say</p><p>prompt: what</p><p>companion to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/365798">How it Happened</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	What to Say

He had no idea what he was doing standing outside Lee's apartment building. Nor did he have any idea what he was going to say to his captain when Lee opened the door. He just knew he had to talk to Lee. The revelations that came out of their conversation, no argument, that afternoon had left them both a little shaky and unsure of where they stood when they parted. Now that he had time to think, to absorb what he'd been told, he needed to be here, to let the younger man know his love was welcomed and returned.


End file.
